


Nesting

by yodepalma



Series: promptio 2017 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Just Add Kittens, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: So it turns out their cat isn’t a boy after all. And she’spregnant.Written for day 6 of Promptio week: family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> blame greyskiesblack for the second chapter SHE HEADCANON'D TOO FAR

Gladio closes the door behind him softly when he gets home, mindful of the silence in the apartment. It’s normally a lot louder, but for the past couple months Prompto has _insisted_ they keep the noise at a minimum. He doesn’t turn on his music too loud when he’s working, and Gladio can’t turn the television up as high as he wants to. Because it would _apparently_ disturb Cora the Destroyer too much.

Gladio’s still annoyed that Cora had turned out not to be as male as they’d thought, but he supposes surprise kittens are what he gets for failing to take her to the vet. Not that kittens were ever a _bad_ thing. He just wishes he’d known to _expect_ them.

He sighs and kicks his shoes onto the mat by the door, then heads toward the bedroom. He taps on his bedroom door before he opens it, but a tiny ball of fluff still tries to wriggle past him.

“Oh no you don’t,” Gladio says, scooping her up. “Prompto, I thought you were watching them.”

Gladio steps into the room, cradling the kitten against his chest so she doesn’t fall. He can’t stop his smile when he catches sight of Prompto laid out on the floor with the other kitten curled up on his stomach. Cora is flopped down by his side, and her ears perk up when the kitten Gladio’s holding meows in distress.

“Yeah, yeah.” Gladio grumbles as Cora meows back. “Stop wriggling. I feel like I’m holding jello.”

The kitten meows again. Before Cora can get up to make sure she’s okay, Gladio walks over to deposit the kitten beside her. As Cora starts grooming the kitten, Gladio kneels at Prompto’s other side and pokes him awake.

“Five more minutes,” Prompto mumbles. Gladio has to put a hand on his chest to keep him from rolling onto his side. “M’sleeping.”

“Babe, there’s a kitten on your stomach.” Gladio pets the kitten so Prompto can feel him purring. “Are you trying to kill our grandchildren?”

Prompto opens his eyes and glares. “Gonna kill _you_ ,” he says. His fingers brush against Gladio’s as he tries to pet the kitten too.

“No you won’t.” Gladio makes himself more comfortable on the floor so he can lean over Prompto and kiss the tip of his nose. “You love me too much.”

Prompto grabs his shirt before he can pull away, dragging him down into a kiss. Gladio leans into it, sliding his fingertips down the side of Prompto’s neck. “You’re _lucky_ I love you.” Prompto sighs against his cheek.

“Yeah, I really am.” Gladio kisses him again, then forces himself to pull away. “We should go get dinner.”

Prompto’s face twists into a grimace. “But I can’t move,” he whines. “I’ve been _chosen_.”

“Dork,” Gladio says. He carefully picks the kitten up off Prompto’s stomach and lays him next to his mother. He doesn’t even stir until Cora turns her attention to him and knocks him onto his side with her tongue.

Gladio chuckles and pulls Prompto to his feet, utterly ignoring the pout being directed at him. “You need to help me feed them, and then _we_ need to go out for dinner. I don’t think you’ve left the house since they were born.”

“But they’re so cute and helpless,” Prompto whines. “What if something happens to them?”

“That’s what they have a _mother_ for, Prom.” Gladio shakes his head and takes a step forward. He squeezes Prompto’s hips comfortingly. “They’ll be fine for a few hours. I just want to take my _adorable_ boyfriend to the diner and show him off again.”

Prompto narrows his eyes. “Somebody spread a rumor that we broke up again, didn’t they?”

Gladio can _feel_ the rueful twist to his smile. “Apparently my cat having kittens isn’t a good enough reason for you to become a hermit. I clearly haven’t taken you to enough Crownsguard parties if they think that.”

“Fine.” Prompto sighs melodramatically and pokes Gladio in the chest. “But we’re not staying out all night. You _know_ I’ll worry about the kittens, and then I won’t have any fun _at all_ and the rumors will get _worse—_ ”

Gladio laughs. “Okay, okay. Just a short dinner, and then we’ll come back and pretend to be responsible parents again. Happy?”

“Thrilled,” Prompto drawls sarcastically, but his smile is bright.

Gladio takes him to the diner most of the Crownsguard tend to congregate at. There aren't too many people there, which is probably for the best; the guys tend to drag them out to the bar more often than not. Gladio suspects they just like getting hugs from Prompto when he's drunk. _Gladio_ certainly does.

Prompto shows off pictures of the kittens to everyone who stops by to ask where he's been lately. Gladio just hopes it makes them believe him and stop spreading those damn rumors.


	2. Chapter 2

Cor stares down at the pregnant cat with his blandest expression. She’s rubbing against his legs and purring, so he leans over and rubs her head.

“The cat you named after me is pregnant,” he says, narrowing his eyes at Gladio. “Didn’t you ever take her to the vet?”

Gladio squirms uncomfortably, looking away. “Uh, well. We did after she started getting fat? And that’s when we—found out.” He taps his fingers on his knee and slouches. “We renamed her Cora.”

“W-we thought you might like one of the kittens?” Prompto nudges Gladio’s shoulder. “Right? We can’t keep them, the landlord’s already mad, and anyway Cora _likes_ you—”

“I’d be happy to take one,” Cor says. “But I might take it to the vet and make sure you got the gender right.”

Prompto pouts, which makes Gladio scowl at Cor. “We’re going to get them fixed before we give them to people,” he says. He sounds like he’s trying to scare Cor with the growl in his voice, but that’s probably an accident. Cor hasn’t been scared of anything since Gilgamesh, and everyone knows it.

“I’m still taking it to the vet,” Cor says. “I don’t trust you not to tell me the wrong gender on purpose.”

Gladio rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t say he _wouldn’t_. Kid’s just like his father. It’s downright unsettling.

“We’ll let you know when you can pick one up.” Prompto beams at him. “I bet you’ll be a _great_ catdad!”

"Or a terrifying one," Gladio mutters.

Cor ignores them and leaves, figuring he should go home and start kittenproofing his apartment before he forgets. He doesn't know _anything_ about cats, but he's sure they can't be any more difficult than babies. Maybe he'll pick up a book or two on the way home.

He buys ten books and the cashier looks _terrified_. He doesn't know what's so bad about doing his research thoroughly. Some people don't even take having _babies_ this seriously.

 

Two months later, there's a knock on his door. It's early enough in the afternoon that he's still drinking his coffee, so he takes it with him. He squints through the peephole, and it takes him a long minute to figure out that the weird blur he can see is _Gladio_. What the hell did Clarus feed the kid growing up anyway? _Iris_ isn't a giant.

Cor sighs and opens the door. Prompto is there too, leaning over to poke his fingers into the carrier Gladio is holding. He sounds like he's going to cry as he coos at the kitten. Cor sighs again. This might take a while.

"Damn, do you think you got enough toys?" Gladio asks, kicking something jingly.

"She's not going to have anybody to play with when I'm gone," Cor explains blandly. "I don't want her to get bored."

"I think you're going to be worse than _Prompto_ ," Gladio says, putting the carrier on the coffee table. Prompto frowns and pokes him. "Sorry, did I say worse than? I meant even more amazing than."

Prompto doesn't look appeased, but Gladio distracts him by opening the carrier and taking the kitten out. It meows loudly and flails its little legs until Gladio adjusts its position so it's cupped in the palm of his hand. Then it bites him.

"Little fluffy asshole," Gladio says, shaking his finger free. "I told you I'm not a chew toy."

"I still think she just thinks you taste good," Prompto says. The kitten doesn't bite him even when he boops her nose, though she _does_ fall over.

"Yeah, that's even _worse_. I kept thinking I was going to wake up to her chewing off my toe or something."

"Cats only eat humans when they're dead," Cor points out. "I'm sure you'd notice before she did any real damage."

"Yeah, we'll let you find that out." Gladio holds the kitten out to Cor and raises his eyebrows. "C'mon, take her before she bites me again. That shit's annoying."

Cor puts his coffee down on the table next to the carrier before he takes the kitten from Gladio's hand. The kitten doesn't seem to mind being passed around. She sniffs at his hand and licks his palm, and it's cute enough that even Cor manages a faint smile.

"Aww, they like each other!" Prompto whispers loudly. "I knew you'd be a good dad. What're you going to name her?"

"I'll figure something out." Cor shrugs. He needs to get to know her first. "I'll let you know when I do."

A week and a half later, he comes home from a two-day hunt and settles on 'Miss Meow', because he actually found himself _missing_ her three in the morning cries for attention. Even _Prompto_ seems to think it's a stupid name. Oh well. At least the cat doesn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cor is the _best_ catdad


End file.
